christmas, with Raimundo and Kimiko
by windmaster94
Summary: Raimundo's and Kimiko's families come, including their mischevious friends, who are trying to get Raimundo and Kimiko together...
1. Chapter 1

**$$$ chapter 1 $$$**

Christmas day was engulfing the xiaolin temple with joy, ecspecially with two certain xiaolin dragons-in-training.

Raimundo and Kimiko walked side-by-side, down one of the many corridors of the xiaolin temple, talking about Christmas and their plans.

"See what I'm gonna do, is find a huge tree, and bring it here so everyone could see." Raimundo thought aloud.

"Awsome, I can get some decorations, and maybe help you too." Kimiko said, blushing at those last few words.

"That would be great."

Everybody knew that Raimundo and Kimiko had a crush on each other, but decided not to make it obvious.

"Infact, Christmas may be a few days away, but why not start getting prepared now?" Raimundo wondered.

"Awsome, how about-"

Kimiko was cut off by the sound of an airplane, landing in the temple courtyard.

_"Is that the circus- no, it can't be."_ Raimundo wondered. _"If it was, then they'd have to have brought, them."_

The airplane finally let out a few people, suprising Kimiko, she saw her best friend, Roxxana, appear from the plane.

The two girls embraced each other, as only best friends would.

"Kimiko, it's awsome to see you again!" Roxxana screeched girlishly.

"Just as great to see you!" Kimiko said, in a you're-the-best tone.

Kimiko and Roxxana eyed Raimundo, seeing him dumbstruck.

"Sorry Rai, this is my friend Roxxana." Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo held his hand out, until Roxxana smiled and shook his hand.

"Call me Roxy." Roxxana giggled.

Raimundo just smiled at Kimiko's friend.

KImiko then saw her father Toshiro Tohomiko, arrive from the plane.

"Konichiwa papa."

"Konichiwa Kimiko."

The father and daughter hugged the other lovingly.

"Raimundo, this is my dad, whom you've already met."

"Nice to see you again sir."

"Excellent to see the almighty xiaolin dragon of wind again."

"That's xiaolin dragon, in training."

"Ah yes."

To add even more to the two warriors' suprise, Raimundo's entire family appeared from the plane.

"Raimundo!" a thin brazillian woman said.

"Hey mom!" Raimundo said, acting as if he'd known she was coming.

Raimundo's mother embraced her son in a bone crushing hug, hat left Raimundo gasping for air.

"Sorry mijo." His mom apologised.

"It's okay, um mom?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes?"

"Did, 'they' come?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I came too." A voice Raimundo would know anywhere.

"Adrian?"

A boy, Raimundo's height, stepped out of the plane, revealling his lightly tanned skin.

"The one and only." The boy just stepped past Raimundo. "I don't think I wanna be in the way of this."

"The way of what?"

Raimundo peered over to the plane, revealing his many brothers and sisters.

The 16 toddlers sprinted over to their older brother, picking him up off the ground, and carrying him all over the temple courtyard.

"Told ya Rai." Adrian laughed, eating one of his nachos he brought along.

Raimundo caught Kimiko and Roxxana giggling powerfully.

"Easy, take it easy, I've only been gone 2 years." Raimundo explained to his siblings. "Now, put big brother down..."

The 16 toddlers shrugged their shoulders at each other, and threw Raimundo onto the ground.

"Ouch."

Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's hand and lifted him off the ground, then started dusting him off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Master Fung walked through the corridors, until he arrived before the warriors' and their families.  
"Welcome friends and family, to the Xiaolin temple, here you will be treated as our honored guests."

"Master Fung, you knew about this?" Kimiko and Raimundo said in unison.

**$$$ end of chapter 1 $$$**


	2. Chapter 2

**$$$ chapter 2 $$$**

"Master Fung, you knew about this?" The 2 teens almost yelled, in unison.

"Yes I did."Master Fung answered calmly. "I figured, that you've been away from your families for so long, I figured you'd want to see them again."

Kimiko and Raimundo were stilled shocked that Master Fung would do something like this.

But Raimundo calmed himself enough to talk.

"Well, we have been working pretty hard, I guess we should be thankful for this oppertunity to see our families again."

Raimundo smiled, until one of his youngest siglings went up to him.

"Raimundo?" The toddler asked shyfully.

"Yeah?"

"You promised that 'if we ever got to see you again, that you'd show us a cool smeg mo fu's' ."

"1) it's shen gong wu, 2) sure, why not?"

Raimundo walked over to the shen gong wu vault, and motioned for Kimiko to follow him.

The warriors came back with arm fulls of shen gong wu.

"Now, Kimiko and I, will perform a combonation attack."

Kimiko smiled at Raimundo, ready for any combo that he might perform with her.

"Young monks." Master Fung called. "Return the shen gong wu, we must prepare for Christmas."

Raimundo and Kimiko sighed, they really wanted to show their family members their incredible elemental abilities.

"Yo, I'm gonna go get the tree." Raimundo called. "Yo Kim, come help me out with it."

Kimiko started walking, but turned around to see her father and friend staring at her.

"Go ahead Kimiko, go with your boyfriend, Roxxana and I will help with the placemats."

Kimiko blushed, and hoped Raimundo didn't hear her father.

Raimundo swooped down behind Kimiko, and picked her up off the ground.

The warriors arrived in the forest, and began looking for a tree good enough.

"Found one!" Raimundo called.

Kimiko ran over to her friend, and gaped at the sight of the tree he'd chosen.

"Wow." Kimiko studdered.

The tree was 100 ft. at least, and was larger than most trees they'd ever seen.

"Let's bring it back to the temple."

"How?"

Raimundo brought out 2 shen gong wu that would clearly help moving the tree.

The Fist of Tebigong, and the Mikado Arm.

"Let's go." Raimundo nearly whispered to Kimiko." Fist of Tebigong!"

"Mikado Arm!"

KImiko immediatly grew as powerful as any body builder that has ever lived

**(a/n: WOW)**

The warriors grasped the tree, and dragged it all the way to the temple.

"Yo, let's go show everybody the godzilla here." Raimundo laughed, pointing at the tree.

Kimiko giggled, but tried not to show it.

The warriors left to the meditation hall, but were found standing under the mistletoe, in one of the hallways.

Kimiko blushed completely, her cheecks a rosebush of embarrisment.

Raimundo seemed completely cool. with it though, and pecked her on the cheek.

Then he continued toward the meditation hall.

Kimiko was left standing there, rubbing her cheek where the kiss had been placed.

She then ran over to catch up with Raimundo.

Adrian then came out from the shadows, holding a video camera.

"This is 'so' going on the internet." Adrian laughed.

"What's going on the internet?" Roxxana glared.

"Nothing."

"Let me see."

Adrian handed the video camera to Kimiko's friend, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"Forget the internet." Roxxana whispered seriously.

Adrian cringed at the thought of how Roxxana would kill him.

"This is going onto pay- per- view!"

Adrian smiled, finally, someone, other than Raimundo, who shared his mischevious geniusness.

"We just gotta keep their hearts pounding for each other." Adrian thought aloud.

"Yeah, but how?" Roxxana wondered.

"I gotta plan."

Adrian whispered in her ear, to tell her his unbreakable plan.

**$$$ end of chapter 2 $$$**


	3. Chapter 3

**$$$ chapter 3 $$$**

Raimundo and Kimiko arrived inside the meditation temple, and were completely amazed by the decorations.

"Wow..." Kimiko gaped.

"I bet we could do better." Raimundo grinned.

Kimiko spun around to face Raimundo.

"What do you have in mind?" Kimiko wondered aloud to her friend.

"This."

Raimundo pulled out the sun chi lantern, and grinned when Clay arrived.

"Just what I needed." Raimundo laughed. "Yo Clay!"

Clay turned around, to see Raimundo activate the Sun Chi Lantern.

"Coolness, now, Earth!" Raimundo called.

Dozens of boulders appeared from the ground.

Kimiko understood what he was trying to do.

"Fire!" Kimiko yelled as loud as Raimundo did.

An inferno of fire engulfed the boulders in a fiery grasp.

The fire completely turned the boulders into crystal clear glass.

Raimundo's job was up again, he used his wind powers, to slice the glass into a daimond shape.

Now, he floated the glass boulders, up to where they would the best.

When his job was done, Adrian and Roxxana barged through the doors, holding Adrian's video camera.

"Adrian?" Raimundo wondered.

"Roxy?" Kimiko wondered the same as Raimundo.

"Yeeeees?" Adrian and Roxxana said in unison.

"Adrian?" Raimundo glared. "Why did you bring your video camera?"

"Uuuuuuum, I wanted to record what China looked like, for my uuuum, family?" Adrian studdered.

"Whatever... just make sure you keep your nose out of peoples' bisnuess."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a big boy, don't have to tell me the rules..." Adrian laughed.

Adrian then grasped Roxxana's arm, and pulled her all the way out of the meditation hall, to think of a new plan.

"They're onto us, we gotta find another way to get them together." Adrian whispered seriously.

"But how are we gonna do that?" whispered Roxxana, worried.

"Chill out, don't worry, I think I got another plan..." Adrian said, trying to calm his new friend.

The two kids tried to think, but both of them passed out, because their brains couldn't handle the thoughts.

Then, Raimundo's many siblings found them lying down on the ground.

"Come on, let's take them to their rooms." the youngest girl whispered to her siblings.

The many siblings, picked up the older kids, and carried them all the way to their beds.

Then the kids even put blankets onto their older brothers' friends.

"Good night." the youngest girl, Ciero, whispered to both of them.

One of the many 16 childeren, brought his siblings out, so the older kids could sleep.

**$$$ end of chapter 3 $$$**


	4. Chapter 4

**$$$ chapter 4 $$$**

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and there was still alot to do.

Raimundo and Kimiko were busy with the decorations.

Clay was making mix CD's with nothing but Christmas songs.

Omi was cooking all of the food, just enough so even Clay would get full.

The warriors were so busy with their jobs, they didn't notice that Raimundo's brothers, sisters, Roxxanna, and Adrian were making a brand new plan.

Adrian made sure that Raimundo's siblings, and Roxxanna, understood the plan.

"Everybody understand?" Adrian whispered silently.

"Yeah." the siblings and Roxxanna said in unison.

"Awsome."

Adrian and Roxy set everything in place for the plan, and were prepared for anything.

Raimundo and Kimiko were forced by Roxy and Adrian to go to sleep early, so they would be tired the next 2 days.

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Adrian and Roxy took Dojo's gong, for a special porpose.

BOOM...!!

The sound of the gong rattled Raimundo and Kimiko's minds, shaking them awake.

Adrian took out his megaphone, so it would be easier, and more fun, to wake the 2 warriors up.

"WAKE UP!" Adrian called out to his friend, through his megaphone.

Roxanna then snatched it from his hands, and called out to 'her' best friend.

"THAT INCLUDES YOU KIMIKO...!!!!!" Roxy yelled.

The monks woke up reluctantly, but were exoticly happy when they were reminded that it was Christmas Eve.

Roxy, Adrian, and the rest of the people staying at the temple, ate breakfast as quickly as possible.

Because at the temple, you got to open 1 present on Christmas Eve.

But Adrian, Roxy, and Raimundo's brothers and sisters didn't open their presents just yet.

Because Adrian pulled all of them back to the back of the temple.

"Okay, the plan starts today, everyone ready?" Adrian grinned evily.

"Oh Yeah...!" the rest of them called.

'Yeah Kool Aid...!" Adrian joked.

When Raimundo opened his present from Adrian, he was in for a suprise.

The moment he opened Adrian's gift to him, a boxing glove flew out, and nailed him square in the forehead.

Adrian appeared from behind the tree to laugh at his friend.

"Nice present Rai, I wonder who it's from." Adrian laughed.

"Yeah, keep laughing, why don't you open your gift from 'me'." Raimundo grinned.

"Whatever, you ain't gonna get me dude."

Adrian reached toward his present from Raimundo.

When he grabbed it, he was completely electircuted, from head to toe.

"I hate you Raimundo Enrique Pedrosa...!" Adrian yelled still being shocked out of his head.

Raimundo just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Roxy was about to open her present from Adrian.

But Raimundo pushed the present out of her hand.

"What was that for?" Roxxanna glared.

"Sorry, but every time Adrian gives a gift, it's always a prank." Raimundo apologized.

Roxy opened it anyway, and when it was opened, it was a small rabbit.

"Ahhhh, how cute." Roxy said, adoring the bunny.

But her adoration was killed, as the rabbit started chewing on her, and scratching her, until it hurt.

Adrian just noticed that she was getting mauled.

So her ran over to her, and forced the rabbit off of her.

"You alright?" Adrian asked concered.

"What the heck was that!?"

"Sorry, that was meant for my sister." Adrian laughed. "Here, is your gift."

Adrian handed her a present, smoothly wrapped in gift wrap, covered in several different colors.

"Thanks Adrian."

"No problem."

Roxxanna opened the gift, and was suprised when she found just, one key.

"What's this for?"

"Go outside and see."

Roxy ran outside, and gaped when she saw, a brand new Nissan Skyline R34.

"Oh my god, thank you Adrian, thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"How about you take it for a test run?" Adrian said, dangling the key above her head.

Roxy took the key from him and leaped into the car.

When she left, Raimundo walked up to his friend.

"Let me guess, you got it from Jose, and cleaned it up right?"

"Yep."

"You're a good person." Raimundo assured his friend.

"Yeah."

The 2 friends walked inside, leaving Roxy going over 120 mph in the snow.

**$$$ end of chapter 4 $$$**


	5. Chapter 5

**$$$ chapter 5 $$$**

Roxxanna grew tired of driving her new car, so she went to find her friends.

She arrived in the west courtyard of the temple, and found her friends doing various activities.

Kimiko was chatting with Keiko on her cellphone (no suprise).

Raimundo was talking to Adrian( even less of a suprise).

Omi was training(cue ball won't take a break!).

Clay was enjoying his Christmas Eve steak(DUH).

Everyone seemed suprisingly bored, until Adrian thought of a way to liven things up a bit.

Adrian picked up a small amount of snow from the ground, swirled it up into a ball, and launched it over to Kimiko's cellphone, knocking it down.

The cell was hit so hard, it broke completely in half.

Kimiko spun around to see who she had to kill.

She spotted Adrian, but Adrian shook his head, and pointed a finger at his best friend.

Kimiko grabbed a somewhat larger amount of snow, and fired it toward Raimundo.

But the ball flew over Raimundo's head, and head Clay, directly in the face.

Soon, the entire courtyard, was a snowball fight warzone.

Adrian had made a fort, attempting to protect himself.

He spotted Kimiko, whom he thought would be an easy target.

But even before he could launch his snowball, Roxy appeared beside him.

When Adrian looked up to see her face, it was twisted into an evil grin.

He feared what she might do to him, but his fears grew intensely when he saw that she had a snowball of her own.

Roxy put all of her reserved strength into her snowball, and when she launched it, it went too far, at hit Chase Young, who was watching all of the snowball fighting from atop the temple roof.

"Chase Young." Raimundo roared under his breathe.

"This is the Chase Young you told me about?" Adrian called to his friend.

"Yeah, this is the living demon, Chase Young." Raimundo said, still glaring at Chase Young.

"Worry not, young warriors. I do not fight on Christmas or Christmas Eve. No villian attacks around this time of year." Chase Young informed.

Adrian and Raimundo were still in a fighting stance, making sure Chase Young wouldn't attack.

"Fine, I'm choosing to trust you, for now. But once the new year comes, I'm gonna stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey." Raimundo threatened.

The 2 friends softed their fighting stances, and motioned for everyone to follow them.

Roxy, however, grabbed Adrian so they were the only ones who were still outside.

Adrian was wondering what she was doing, until she got a snowball, and smashed it into Adrian's face.

This caused Adrian to fall onto the ground, just barely concious.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" Roxxanna laughed. "Well, shame on you."

She then left Adrian on the ground while she went inside.

By the time she was inside, Raimundo's brothers and sisters came outside, picked Adrian up off the ground, and carried him inside.

When they finally let go, Adrian went to get something to drink.

Adrian saw that everyone was getting a drink at sitting down.

He got some hot chocolate, and took a seat next to Roxy.

"I gotta admit, you got me with that snowball." Adrian said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Roxy laughed.

"Anyway, you ready to take the plan into the action?"

"I've been ready the whole time I've been here."

Adrian grinned, and Roxy and him started whispering in everyone's ear, telling them the plan.

Everyone changed seats, so only two seats were left, and both seats were under 'one' mistletoe.

Raimundo and Kimiko blushed, but took the seats anyway.

When Raimundo pointed to the mistletoe, he leaned in closer to Kimiko, and pressed his lips against her cheek.

By the time he pulled back, and was seated again, Adrian and Roxy were trying to hold back their laughs.

Adrian whispered in Roxxanna's ear:

"This is getting good, but I think they're onto us, we gotta make sure they don't realize what we're doing."

Roxxanna understood what he was trying to tell her, and left to the room that Master Fung asigned her.

Adrian then left to plan some more.

**$$$ end of chapter 5 $$$**


	6. Chapter 6

**$$$ chapter 6 $$$**

Adrian was busy planning, when he realized that he had to plan faster, because tomorrow is Christmas!

_"I have to find a way, if this doesn't work, I'll have to come back next year!!" _Adrian thought.

Kimiko then walked into Adrian's room, having a look of silence on her face.

"Kimiko? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Raimundo with the decorations?" Adrian asked.

"I know what you and Roxy are trying to do Adrian." Kimiko began. "You and her are trying to get me and Raimundo together."

"What gave it away?"

"When I saw you two whispering in everyone's ear, telling them to shift seats so Raimundo and I would sit under the mistletoe."

"I guess I gotta work on my planning." Adrian laughed, trying to make so she wouldn't kill him.

"Yeah, and yes, you were right, I like Raimundo."

"I knew it." Adrian whispered laughing.

Just then, Roxy walked into Adrian's room, and glared as she saw Kimiko in his room with him.

She then grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of his room.

"What were you telling her?" Roxy glared.

"Before you say anything else, I didn't tell her the plan."

"Then what were you saying?"

"She truly does like Raimundo, and she knows that we were planning to get them together."

Roxxanna thought for a second, and then continued to drag him.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah Adrian?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you please: STOP DRAGGING ME ON THE FLOOR!?!" Adrian screamed.

Roxy then let go of his arm, and dropped him onto the ground.

"Sorry Adrian." Roxy apologized, helping him up off the floor by his arm.

Raimundo then came from behind, and saw Roxy and Adrian.

He began to chuckle as he saw what kind of pose they were in.

Roxy was holding onto Adrian's arm, Adrian was looking at her, Roxy was smiling.

Raimundo felt that he could do nothing but laugh.

Roxxanna let go of Adrian's arm, and pulled away from her and shoved Raimndo, making him hit the wall.

"Dude, Rai, it ain't like that, Roxy e eu éramos sefalar- justo."

"Yeah but você olhava nela os olhos, and she was prender sobre a seu braço!" Raimundo laughed.

"O que quer que, mim começou ir cuidado da tomada de algo." Adrian glared.

Adrian then left to the west courtyard to practice his martial arts.

One hour later, it was 4:03 p.m. and Adrian was talking with Master Fung.

When they were done talking, Adrian hit a huge gong, telling everyone to report to the west courtyard.

Master Fung made sure everybody was there, and nodded his head.

"Adrian has just given me a great idea, in response to the holiday joy, a martial arts tournamet will be held here."

Everybody cheered with joy, so they began practicing their martial arts abilities.

The tournament was about to start, and everyone was ready to begin.

"First round: Kimiko vs. Roxxanna." Master Fung announced.

The female fighters took their fighting positions.

When the gong was hit, Kimiko charged Roxy, without any thought.

Roxy simply jumped into the air, and hit Kimiko, directly in the back.

"Not bad Roxy." Kimiko laughed.

Roxy simply smiled a mischevious grin.

Kimiko summoned a small fire on her finger, and threw it at Roxy.

Roxy was badly burned, and unable to continue.

"Round 1 complete, Kimiko conquers." Master Fung announced again.

Adrian and Raimundo went and picked Roxy up off the ground.

The 2 boys set her down on a bench, in order for her to heal.

**$$$ end of chapter 6 $$$**


	7. Chapter 7

**$$$ chapter 7 $$$**

Now it was Raimundo and Clay's turn to fight.

"Ready, Begin!" Master Fung called to the 2 warriors.

Raimundo imedditatly flew up into the sky, and began shooting blades made of air, and Clay.

"Wudai Crater- Earth!" Clay bellowed.

Clay summoned dozens of boulders to counter Raimundo's blades.

"Nice try buddy, but not good enough to beat the almighty warrior of wind!" Raimundo laughed. "Wudai Star- Wind!"

The earth monk was lifted off the ground, and thrown at one of the temple walls, knocking him unconcious.

"Winner: Raimundo." Master Fung anounced.

Omi was now about to fight Adrian.

"Omi vs. Adrian, 3...2...1, begin!" Master Fung said, nearly yelling.

Adrian ran toward the bald midget, only thinking of winning.

Omi quickly grabbed Adrian's arm, and threw him onto the ground.

"After all the time I've been thrown to the ground, you'd think that the ground and I were best pals." Adrian glared.

Adrian shot up off the ground and landed on his feet.

Omi leaped toward Adrian, only to find out that what he was aiming for was just a puppet set up by Adrian.

While Omi was confused, Adrian leaped out of the shadows, and kicked Omi all the way off temple grounds.

"Yeah, how do you like them apples shorty?" Adrian laughed.

"Winner: Adrian." Master Fung said, barely moving. "The finalists will fight later, but for now, we move to the meditation temple for the Christmas party."

All of the guests and warriors sprinted to the meditation temple.

By the time Master Fung arrived inside to were everyone was, half of the presents were already opened.

Adrian, however, was on the ceiling, seting up another one of his pranks.

"Rai? What's Adrian doing up there?" Kimiko asked Raimundo with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I think I have a good idea on what he's about to do." Raimundo said, somewhat happy.

Within an hour, everyone was ready to put the star on the christmas tree, and at the same time, Adrian was done with what he was doing.

"Before the star is set upon the tree, we shall vote on who shall put the star on the tree." Master Fung said, almost smiling.

Everybody was given a pencil and a sheet of paper, once everyone received a pencil and paper, they began writing who they want to put the star on the tree.

Master Fung then collected the peices of paper from everyone.

"The winner, or should I say, 'winners', are: Raimundo and Kimiko!"

Raimundo walked over to Kimiko, grabbed her hand, and led her to the tree.

Master Fung gave Raimundo the star, and both Raimund 'and' Kimiko, set the star upon the enormous tree.

The prank that Adrian was setting up, was activated.

Out of nowhere, Raimundo was shot with one of Adrian's homemade truth serums.

"I still sleep with a teddy bear, I learned everything I learned about pranking from Adrian, one of my many nicknames is 'Twinkle toes'..."

"Adrian, what's happening to Raimundo?" Roxy asked laughing.

"It's a truth serum I created, now he has to admit all of his deepest secrets." Adrian explained.

"...I met Al Capone's grandson on the streets in Rio, and shot him, I love Kimiko with all my heart."

Raimundo realized what he said and used all of his will power to close his mouth.

When he was back to his senses, Kimiko jumped onto him and gave him a deep kiss, making everyone gape with suprise, except for Adrian.

Adrian, on the other hand, was giving out a huge grin.

"Just like I planned..." Adrian laughed.

"Adrian, you planned that!?" Roxy screeched in his ear.

"Yep."

"Nice job."

"Thanks, but my suprise ain't over yet." Adrian said, returning to his grin.

Suddenly, a huge banner appeared from the cieling, with the words:

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL

SIGNED,

ADRIAN, RAIMUNDO, ROXXANNA, AND KIMIKO...!

in golden letters, shining onto everyones' face.

"Yeah, how do you like them apples?" Adrian said, in a happy/laughing tone.

Raimundo put his hand on Adrian shoulder, assuring him that what he did, was probably the best prank ever.

Soon, everyone's holiday joy was killed, seeing as though Jack Spicer blasted a hole in the temple ceiling.

"Sorry bout that, but I brought a few friends." Jack laughed.

Just then, Wuya, Tubbimure, Chameleon-bot, Gigi, Vlad, and everyone else, leaped into the building.

Everyone got into a battle stance, but their violence was not needed.

"Don't worry, we heard that you guys were having a christmas party, and figured we'd join in." Jack explained.

Everybody softed their battle stances, and motioned for them to follow them to the tree.

Raimundo, however, grasped Kimiko's hand, and pulled her back.

"Come on, let's have our own party?" Raimundo grinned.

Kimiko smiled and set her lips onto his, showing the love.

Adrian did nothing but look at the cuople, and smile.

Roxy walked up to Adrian and watched Raimundo and Kimiko have 'their' party.

"So what was that?" Roxy asked.

"I'll tell you what it was, it was exactly how I planned it." Adrian grinned, happy for Raimundo.

The next day, Adrian was ready to leave, all the way back home.

"Adrian, why don't you let my dad bring you home?" Kimiko wondered aloud to her newest friend.

"I kinda got my own way..." Adrian smiled.

He began walking away, when a gust of wind blew.

To everyone's suprise, Adrian disappeared with the gust.

"Same old Adrian." Raimundo shook his head.

Raimundo then took out the golden tiger claws, and disappeared to Brazil.

He appeared in a cemetary, and on the grave he was standing in front of, read:

ADRIAN M. HIPOLITO

OCT. 3, 1994- DEC. 25, 2004

A GREAT FRIEND, KID, SON, AND FIGHTER

R.I.P.

A sideways smile forced itself onto Raimundo's face, the only thing not smile related on Raimundo's face, was a tear.

"Rest in peice, lutador do céu." Raimundo whispered.

**$$$ end of: christmas, with Raimundo and Kimiko $$$**


End file.
